


Gods who fall ill

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Illness, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick gets sick, Joe's there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods who fall ill

He didn't know how they ended up like that. Maybe that's what falling asleep due to medication does, gives older brothers the opportunity to take advantage of you. _Hey, Nick's already drugged, now all I have to do is attack him!_ Then again, he couldn't really complain. Okay, he literally couldn't complain, but he didn't even feel like it. He just adjusted Joe's arm, putting it more around his hip, ignoring the look his waking brother gave him, open and kind of guilty, but warm and soft. Nick just needed to breathe, and pressure on his chest, added pressure from an arm, was uncomfortable, probably what woke him up in the first place. After feeling a little better like that Nick blinked his eyes a few times, shifted a little so that Joe's leg between his own wasn't so much shackling him to the bed as it was just resting on him.

Joe leaned over Nick a little, and Nick couldn't help the slow smile that slipped on his face. His brother was wearing one of those stupid nurses masks, blue cloth draped over his moth with white loops over his ears. Rolling his eyes, Nick didn't mean for them to close, but he was just so tired that they didn't ask permission before shutting everything out. He felt fingers in his hair though, gentle movements over his scalp and sighed in contentment. What was he supposed to do? Yell at Joe, tell him to stop acting like they were in love (because they definitely weren't) and end up getting even more sick, energy drained from that one action? Oh no... He wasn't risking it. So, he would just have to enjoy it, the contact Joe was giving him. If any of his family members walked in, Nick was sure Joe would stop, would sit back against the headboard so he didn't get in trouble, even though, this definitely was just - a thing, that Joe was being so careful with Nick, like he always was, so near, so loving that Nick thought he might - he didn't know. He was just happy, miserably sick, but happy.

Sighing again, Nick opened his eyes when Joe's thumbs brushed over his forehead. He wanted to tell his brother that it wasn't _him_ who couldn't talk, just Nick, because he kind of wanted to hear Joe say something, anything. At the moment it felt like some sort of blissful dream, and he wanted to know it was real. Joe smiled behind his mask at the look Nick was giving him, not overly expressive in his face, but his eyes were searching, sort of, and a little brighter than Joe would expect from someone this ill. Finally he let one of his hands smooth down the side of Nicks' face, thumbed at Nick's lower lip, his brother quirking a small smile under him. "I don't know," Joe said finally, his voice kind of low and hushed, "How you can look - you're sick, and you still look like no one has the right to touch you." Nick didn't know, exactly, what that meant, or if he was supposed to, or if Joe knew he was on too strong a medication to really put it together, the touches, the sleeping together, and then the words. Nick sort of got it though, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, should do about it, so he put his energy together, placed a palm on Joe's back, and pressed down, Joe complying and falling down beside his brother again. He was careful, this time, not to let his arm slide over his baby brothers' chest, but over his hip as Nick had positioned it before Joe got up in his face. Joe fell back to sleep before Nick did, but that was okay, because he wanted to feel Joe against him longer before someone called him away to go shopping or something, take his brother away.


End file.
